This invention relates to thickeners and foam boosters for use in cosmetics such as hair and skin care formulations.
Betaines are known in general as thickeners and foam boosters in hair and skin care formulations, such as shampoos and soaps. An example of such known betaine is MIRATAINE.RTM. ODMB-35 which is an oleyl betaine derived from dimethyl-oleyl amine. This betaine has good thickening properties but is a gel and is therefore difficult to work with. An object of the invention is to avoid such handling difficulties while still maintaining thickening and foam boosting properties by use of specific betaine compositions.